


Jägerbombs are the devil (and Merlin is their disciple)

by Angelike



Series: It's Not Rocket Science [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, Facebook, Hangover, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should know better than to go anywhere near alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jägerbombs are the devil (and Merlin is their disciple)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random silliness that popped into my head while I had my graphics editor open. In my head, it fits into the "It's Not Rocket Science" series, but it's really meant to stand on its own.


End file.
